After Dark
by ARMV7
Summary: Ruby always hated dressing up, she didn't expect that simple pretense to lead her to the luxuriant night she spent with a one Cinder Fall. Cover art credit goes to Fyre cindersexual over on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1 Gone Right

**A/N A good friend of mine brought this up during a conversation about how Cinder is just so... awesome. ****I mean seriously, she's...well, awesome. This will just be a little lemon-y story that I compiled. [I AM TRASH]**

**Slight AU where Ruby is the same age as the rest of her team. (17)**

**~Cover art credited to cindersexual on Tumblr, cindersexual . tumblr . com~**

After Dark.

"Ugh, stupid Lady Stilts, never going to a dance again..."

This was Ruby; practically limping her way into the CCT elevator, Crescent Rose in hand. Why did the fearless leader of team RWBY find herself here? Well, she wasn't much of the fancy-dance-y type of girl; so by her _own _volition, she departed from the dance floor and into the cool refreshing air of nighttime in Vale.

The scarlet leader had no idea where she'd go. Back to Beacon? To the dorm so she could change out of this _ridiculous _outfit and into her cape? These were just some of the many ideas that raced through her young mind.

However where she'd find herself this evening would be something that hadn't crossed her mind.

But her mind was basically forced to be made up as a rather mysterious, Black figure, was seen across the street, dashing across rooftops in a manner that screamed trouble.

So young Ruby followed, as discretely as her "Lady Stilts" would allow. Eventually she was led to the CCT, the large tower, shadowing the area and dimly illuminated by the amber-green lights inside.

Action was taken when she noticed a downed military police officer, incapacitated by the large front entry way of the tower. When it came to problems; Ruby charged in head-on to deal with them, always trying to prove herself.

So after calling in her rocket-propelled locker and retrieving her beloved Scythe, Ruby set off inside the tower, stepping over downed guards as she went.

Which leads us to where she is now; diligently riding the elevator to the communications room, presumably where this _mysterious _figure had gone to. As the numbers counted up, and the floors went by; Ruby tightened her grip on Crescent Rose, palms beginning to sweat and trigger finger becoming giddier by the second.

Finally the elevator reached the communication room, the elevator halted and the door slid open with a metallic whoosh, holding Crescent Rose close to her form; Ruby surveyed the room.

"Hello?"

She continued to walk forward, tripping on those stupid shoes of hers. Her eyes squinting a little as she cautiously prodded on.

Dead silence.

"Is anyone there?"

...

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a tall, dark, and _curvaceous _figure stood up from behind the main reception desk, her body cloaked in a jet black stealth suit, with a mask covering the majority of her face.

Ruby gripped her weapon even tighter.

"Excuse me, you know it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-." Ruby trailed off, stopping as the mystery woman waved a dust cartridge through the air in a sideways gesture. Gold and silver dust materialized into sharp glaas spikes and with a forwards gesture, the woman shot the spikes directly at Ruby.

The scarlet girl countered the attack with several 360 degree twirls of her scythe, effectively creating a shield that deflected incoming harm.

Without a second thought; Ruby gripped her scythe in a rifle - like manner and started firing, the metallic bangs echoing off the walls as high velocity rounds exited the chamber.

Rounds flew at this mystery woman, with a sadistic smile on her face; she deflected one round after the other with the palm of her hand, her once black suit glowed a bright orange almost as if she was absorbing the bullets. She spun around on her heels and fire surrounded her, her dual sabers practically being born from the flames.

Ruby took the action as a sign of an ensuing fight. Bringing Crescent Rose back, she swung it over her shoulder and behind her, firing a round into the solid concrete floor for propulsion, an lunging herself at this new threat.

The woman jumped back at Ruby's assault; whilst in mid-air, her clothes shined a bright orange once more and she brought her sabers together forming a the shape of a bow. 3 large dark arrows appeared from beneath the formation, smirking, the woman fired all three directly at the scarlet girl. Not reacting fast enough Ruby was able to dodge two, but the third landed a hard, burning hit on her left shoulder, sending her flying back and crashing through several monitors before landing.

From her downed position Ruby desperately looked for her weapon, only to find it jabbed in the floor several meters away. She reached up, grasping at the edge of a table, hoping to pick herself up and continue the fight against whoever this was.

Successfully regaining her bearings, Ruby made a mad and near desperate dash for her weapon, however her heels struck again, the left one snapping off, causing her to instantaneously lose her balance and topple over.

"Crap!" She spat as her knees contacted the cracked and split concrete where there fight had begun.

The young leader tried to push herself back up; this time however, a booted foot contacted her stomach and quite literally shoved her back down.

Gasping for the breaths as the boot slowly and painfully pushed down on her heaving chest, Ruby watched the eyes of the woman, the amber orange irises tracing odd patterns over her body. She dared to look at this _woman _in the eyes; Flaring amber met enraged graced with distraught silver as the two commenced in what looked like a staring contest.

Ruby let out a relieved breath, as the woman pulled her boot from her chest, she leaned down, bringing her face just inches from Ruby's own.

Cinder eyed the _innocent _girl, a mixture of curiosity and interest washing over her. She was interested in her. The way she fought, thinking it would make a difference. The way she moved her body while they fought. And the dress that just screamed innocence. She smiled;

This girl was _definitely _interesting.

Not even blinking, she outstretched her hand to the frightened leader. Softly she spoke;

"Come with me, if you want to live..."

Ruby instantly recognized that sweet and smooth tone. It was the girl she met in the hallway a few days before, the one she had given directions to.

_"Maybe we'll see you around..."_

That voice... there was something about it. Something that made Ruby want to _see _this woman more; who she was, how she acted.

Now Ruby was interested too.

With near enthusiasm; Ruby grabbed the surprisingly soft and gentle hand, Intertwining it with her own. With a low groan, the woman raised her back on those heels, Ruby kicking them off not soon after. Not knowing what to say; Ruby just blabbed the first thing that came to mind.

"W-Where are you taking me?" She said shakily as the woman pulled her to the side.

She glared at the girl, frightening her further.

"Don't ask... obey."

Ruby didn't even realize she was nodding the entire time...

_**######**_

Mesmerized.

Mesmerized was the only word to describe how Ruby found herself in this situation. The mysterious woman had revealed herself as a one Cinder Fall, and had brought the spellbound scarlet leader to a red-bricked apartment building sitting just down the street from the 'Dust Till Dawn' shop. A small ominous looking building that raised two-floors.

Cinder, took Ruby by the hand and brought her to the second floor of the dark and decrepit building and ushered her into what resembled a bedroom. A single large bed backed against the far wall with two nightstands flanking either side. Dark maroon walls that were keyed to the buildings color itself surrounded Ruby's vision, with white trim and dark-oak hardwood floors to match.

Cinder gave Ruby one simple instruction; remembering the woman's exact words: "Have a seat Red, I'll be back _very _soon...".

Those words... pushed Ruby's mesmerized facade into near fascination; the way she dragged out keywords with a smooth and warm tone was almost... dare she say;

Hypnotizing.

Feet patting on the carpet, Ruby sat dormant, waiting for Cinder's arrival. She had disappeared somewhere downstairs, she was probably gone for only five minutes now, but for a growing impatient Ruby; it seemed like a millennia.

Suddenly the door clicked open, Ruby's sliver orbs darted to the occupant, reveling at the sight of Cinder waltzing her way into the dimly lit room.

Her breath hitched in her throat at Cinder; now cloaked in a dress that matched the color of this place. She wore a smooth smile, eyes flaring up in the dimly lit room. Cinder precariously swayed her way over to Ruby making her body more clear.

Her expression, the way she moved, her appearance, was all so confounding to Ruby , if she we're to pick two words to match the way Cinder was currently acting; they'd be Intimidating but... Seductive.

Cinder reached to side of the bed she'd placed Ruby on, finding a feeling of familiarity in the girls expression.

_"Not even five minutes and she's already melted..." _

Oh, she was going to enjoy this...

"So Red... what'd drove you to come confront me back there?"

Ruby coughed. "I-I don't know... s-silly me..."

Cinder bent forward, locking eyes with her guest. Bringing her right hand up she cupped Ruby's chin her thumb gently caressing her soft alabaster cheek. "You know what I... think?"

Ruby could feel Cinder'swarm breath on her cheek. "W-What?"

"I think..." Cinder brought her lips to Ruby's ear. "Taught a lesson." She punctuated the word 'lesson' with a slight nibble of Ruby's earlobe, eliciting a small jitters from the girl.

Cinder stepped back, eyeing the awestruck girl in-front of her. "Lay down..." She spoke with a husky whisper. Ruby immediately felt every inch of her body simmer. An even more intense heat building within her loins.

Following the command, Ruby brought her legs up, onto the soft satin sheets of the large bed and into a planked position.

"Very good~..." Cinder whispered.

She licked her lips hungrily; predator and prey. Cinder loomed over a lusting Ruby, smiling at the sweat that had begun to bead the crimsonette's forehead. Without warning, Cinder lowered her form onto Ruby's, chests now inches apart. Cinder commenced her assault; kissing Ruby's forehead and pushing the matted hair away with her sharp tongue. Ruby elicited a moan as Cinder used her free hands to graciously trace her inner thigh.

The dress made it _so _easy.

Cinder now wore a wicked grin on her face. In an instant, her soft and gentle hands which were only gliding up and down Ruby's fragile form. The subtle loving caresses slowly slipped behind her back, one hand massaging her side while the other fumbled with the dress zipper.

Feeling her bare-back meet the sheets as Cinder unzipped the dress, sent Ruby into a blissful state, relinquishing all coherent thoughts as the dress was peeled down her body. Alabaster skin instantly filled with goosebumps as the cool air occupying the room graced over her, combating her own heat.

"Oh? Was _someone... _hopeful?" Cinder spoke, bar a strapless bra; Ruby was completely exposed to Cinder's eyes.

It was... cute.

Ruby's mind was going blank. Cinder's touches were like black magic, a perfect mix of gentle and rough, each movement sent electricity through her body, slowly but surely reducing her to a gasping mess.

Ruby's gasps were unfulfilling to her though; she wasn't quite putty in her hands... yet. Cinder moved her face towards the white cotton of Ruby's bra, slipping her hand back once more and unhooked it, tossing it to the same spot the dress had gone to.

Starting from her lower abdomen, Cinder brought her tongue back out and traced a long, rough lick upwards swirling by Ruby's navel as she went.

Stopping just below the young woman's pert breasts Cinder looked up through the valley between them, her lips twisting upwards at Ruby's flushed face her gasps causing her torso to raise and fall with fervor.

Ruby knew she was getting excited at having this woman dominate her and have her way with her.

Cinder had her right where she wanted.

"Red..? What do you like?"

Ruby felt herself getting hotter between the legs at the reprieve of Cinder's voice, but all she could respond with was a meek squeal.

"Good enough..."

Smirking at the girls blind lust, Cinder placed her lips on Ruby's exposed mound.

"Ahhhh~." Ruby cried out, Cinder sucked and bit at her nipple, the pleasure and pain mixing together into some unknown euphoric feeling. With her soft lips caressing Ruby's left breast, Cinder dug her nails into the parallel mound, causing Ruby to scrunch beneath her.

As much as she enjoyed toying with this girl, Cinder wanted to keep this experience exciting.

And there was only one way to do that.

With one final lick and scratch of each swollen nipple Cinder pulled back, smiling as Ruby almost looked angry at the action. Cracking her knuckles Cinder grabbed Ruby by the legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed; forcing the crimsonette to sit upright.

Cinder pushed Ruby back, and propped the girl up by both elbows. Looking up once more; Cinder grinned as Ruby's chest heaved and sweat slipped down her body, drop after drop.

She could smell the girls enticing scent. Smirking she grazed her hands along her body causing the girl to shiver at her teasing.

The crimsonette spread her legs, giving Cinder a panoramic view of her bare nethers. Ruby's mind was convoluted with bliss; that was until she felt something warm and slender enter her.

At first it was slightly painful, but as Cinder's digits slid there way into her glistening womanhood, the pain was replaced with solace and bliss again. The unbelievable pleasure that radiated from the sudden intrusion ignited a fire in Ruby. Gripping the satin sheets hard enough to tear them; Ruby cried out in ecstasy, her mind was wiped like a hard drive, cache cleared, only focusing on what this woman would do next.

The friction subsided quickly as Cinder's now two fingers, became laced in Ruby's fluids. With each thrust Cinder's ears would ring with the pleasuring screams of Ruby, every thrust matched with a quick gaze, revealing Ruby's lulled head and heavy panting.

Her hair was slicked with sweat and her breaths were shallow and rugged. But then the pleasure was replaced with a burning sensation again as Cinder withdrew her fingers. Ruby gritted her teeth and stile a glance at the elder woman. She slowly and seductively licked her fingers clean, well almost.

"I want _you _to taste..." Cinder grinned mischievously.

Ruby didn't speak, the faster she obeys the faster Cinder would go back down on her. Ruby cleaned Cinder's index and fingers clean right down to the wrist. Looking back up at Cinder; she gave the most luster look she could create.

"Aww, is someone needy?"

Ruby loved and hated those taunts, made her feel uncomfortably dependent but filled her with even more passion, increasing her sexual high and bringing her that much closer to this alluring Woman.

"I-" Ruby wanted to speak but was silenced with a manicured hand over her mouth. Her body was painfully longing for Cinder's touch again.

_"Almost."_ Cinder mulled.

Amber eyes scanned the young huntress' lower region, practically dripping with anticipation. Cinder slowly came forward again; taking as much time as possible to keep Ruby on edge. The younger girl was about to scream in frustration until a new sensation radiated from her nethers.

Cinder's face was planted directly between her legs, her tongue already thrashing about. Ruby's reaction was immediate; eyes painfully clamped shut as she let out a drawn out, piercing scream that no doubt resonated throughout the building. That was all the encouragement Cinder wasn't dine playing yet and needed one last vexation from the girl before she could give her what was obviously buried in sexual desperation. Cinder dragged a slow lick up Ruby's tight slit before pulling back... _again._

"How much do you want this..?" She proposed.

"Please just touch me." Ruby whimpered.

Cinder knelled down, cupping Ruby's cheek with her hand again and teasing her clit with the other.

"Say my name." Cinder spoke gruffly. Slipping one finger back inside.

Ruby tensed up. "Cinder..."

She pulled out again. "Louder."

"Cinder!" Ruby shouted, Cinder inserted her slender digits back inside, leaving them idle; waiting for another reaction.

"Not good enough..." Cinder kept up her relentless teasing, having _way_ to much fun doing this.

_**"CINDER!"**_ The girl shouted in tune with Cinder's resumed thrusting. With a few jabs at the girls G-spot Ruby finally couldn't contain herself anymore. Her body ignited with euphoria as Cinder did the last of her moves.

With one long, slow thrust outwards, she felt it;

The pleasure, The pain, The _Bliss._

She came, drenching the sheets beneath her and collapsing onto the bed, convulsive for a full minute before the sex-induced high wore down. Through her glazed eyesight she could see Cinder suckling her hands clean. But then doing something Ruby was _not _expecting.

Cinder slimmed out of her satin-maroon dress, and bared her entire magnificent body for Ruby to gaze upon. The amber-eyed woman swayed her way around the bed, as Ruby pulled herself back in.

Next thing she knew Cinder had climbed into bed with her, reaching her arms put and pulling her smaller body into hers, aligning them perfectly. Rolling over Ruby's eyed danced with Cinder's.

"How... was that Red?"

That voice sent shivers down her spine "...Nice..."

Ruby smiled at Cinder, relishing in the warmth that radiated from her body, she slowly drifted off into the lulls of blissful sleep.

What would she tell the rest of her team tomorrow?"

Eh, who cares...

**A/N There ya have it! Trash lemon. Yep. **

**I was originally going to continue this but I'm not really sure. Tell me what you guys think in a review. **

**-ARMV7**


	2. Chapter 2 Twisted Beneath Sheets

_**A/N **_**Well I'm back, started this last week and just got around to finishing it. Just can't resist writing, this even. I've got extended plans for this this story so stick around if you will. It won't be entirely lemon, maybe like a 50/50 split. Credit to cindersexual on Tumblr for the cool cover photo, check** **it out: **

_**cindersexual . tumblr . com **_**-Good art to be found there. Now enjoy! **

Chapter 2. Twisted Beneath Sheets.

The first thing she became aware of was that the bed she current found herself in was not of her own domain; evident by the fact that this one was thrice the size and resting on solid ground. For the scarlet-clad girl, this would be one of the many realizations she'd be facing this morning; some bad, whilst others _ultimately _good.

Groggily, Ruby Rose sat up, the scarlet-haired girl swept away the hair that dangled into her eyes; giving her the full scope of the room. Silver orbs adjusting to the light in the room was deemed unnecessary as the curtains had been clamped shut, filtering any and all light coming into in. Ruby could tell it was day however, evident by the soft orange that attempted to shine through.

Letting out a soft mew, Ruby outstretched her arms as far upwards as possible, wanting to shake off her tiredness as soon as possible. Upon bringing her arms back down, the thin silky sheet covering her slipped of and cascaded around her waist. Thinking nothing of it, Ruby reached for the sheet, and attempted to pull it back up -only to yelp a little as her arm brushed by the cold, bare skin of her chest. She let the silky material drop again and glanced down at herself; smooth alabaster skin, on display for the whole world to see.

If the whole world was watching.

"Gah!" Ruby shrieked, clutching the sheets and desperately pulling them back up giving her some form of dignity.

What happened last night?

Her eyes wandered around the room, mostly vacant, save for the odd piece of furniture, a couple of dressers and a large television. Those same eyes completed their panorama of the room and locked onto the empty spot in the bed next to her. Ruby clutched the sheets harder, the memories of last night came flodding back.

The curiosity, the fight, the pain.

_The pleasure..._

Her face immediately flushed red as her mind wandered to the sheer, almost shocking pleasure she received from that beautiful, evocative woman... Cinder.

Ruby's expression dropped, it was almost like she felt defeated. Last night she saw what Cinder did and immediately recognized her as a threat that needed to be dealt with. Her fearless bravado got the better of her mind when's he choose to deal with such a threat solo. Cinder had got the better of her in their short scuffle in the CCT and by threat; dragged her back here to engage in acts Ruby didn't know how to feel about.

Sure she was scared at first, but after Cinder had threatened her to come with, the ebony-haired woman's facade changed to calm, warm, and deeply sultered. Almost to a point that Ruby would describe as inciting. Like a beckon she just _couldn't _refuse to decline.

Ruby despises herself for it; but the previous night's experience was, dare she say...

Good.

That feeling, the rush, Ruby just melting into Cinder's resolve as the woman assaulted her body in a game of pleasure and trickery, keeping the scarlet girls mind on a sex induced knife-edge. Then at the end, when Cinder stripped down and joined the dazed Ruby in bed; asking nothing in return.

However, Ruby did see the mischievous twinkle in Cinder's saffron eyes, a twinkle that screamed, 'You owe me.' That thought made Ruby's mind rush, the thoughts of seeing her again, of kissing her, touching her, and maybe even... returning the favor.

_She couldn't wait to see Cinder again..._

Deciding her mind had been in the gutter long enough, Ruby tossed the thin sheet back, exposing her body to the cool air that swirled in the room, her breath hitching a little as the cool air graced over nethers.

The crimsonette swung her sheen and bare legs out of bed, her eyes drifted to the alarm clock resting on a nearby dresser: 8:32 A.M, despite going to sleep at such an ungodly hour, Ruby felt incredibly refreshed; but she already knew the answer as to why.

_'Thank dust for Saturdays'_

Her eyes fell upon a nearby lounge chair. Resting on it was her clothes, her dress and lingerie folded neatly in a small stack, arranged from smallest to largest article of clothing. Her lips twisted into an upwards smile, knowing that the one an who did this was none other than Cinder. _'How nice...' _Ruby mulled.

In all her naked glory, Ruby strutted over to the clothing stack, she tucked what was there under her arm and made way to what she assumed was the power room.

Her assumptions had been correct as her feet made contact with the icy cold tiles that blanketed the surprisingly large washroom. The tiles in question were of a dark brown granite-like style, with a mahogany vanity to her left, and a large stand-up glass shower to her right.

Assuming that it was okay to use the facilities that belonged to Cinder, setting her clothes down by the sink, Ruby practically flew into the glass structure and gently closed the door. Her toned arms reached for the hot water tap, she grasped it and cranked clockwise as fast and hard as possible.

Warm water came gushing out of the shower head and cascaded down her body, her lips eliciting a soft moan at sudden temperature change by her womanhood. The feeling drew her mind back to Cinder... again. In Ruby's mind; Cinder was the type of person who would say 'Jump' and the one in question would say: 'How High?' That sultry voice demanded attention, and those burning eyes demanded respect -no matter who it was.

Ruby leaned against the wall, trying to collect her thoughts. She couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard she tried. Her mind became more and more convoluted by the sheer imagination of Cinder, her body her voice, her personality...

All the perfect turn on.

Ruby's own slender hand slid down her wet body, mindlessly searching for one thing in particular. She leaned further onto the wall as her hand reached it's destination. Without so much as a second, her hand slipped deep within her own nethers, causing her small body to strain against such a touch.

"Oh, god…" she moaned, her voice being blocked out by the rush of the shower. Her hand fought against her own clenching as Ruby indecently teased herself. The scarlet girl used the thoughts of last night for incentives to keep going, the most memorable part was the game Cinder had played, skillfully keeping her pleasure at a fever pitch but not sending her over until she deemed it rightly so.

"Mhmmmm~" Ruby moaned louder, quickly reaching her end goal. She curled her fingers, causing a much louder cry to ring out, voice bouncing off the tile walls. Her hips bucked as her mind drifted to Cinder's naked body after their session together; and how she comfortingly climbed into bed with her.

Ruby was deep in the throes of self induced ecstasy, her own climax bearing down upon her. A single hopeful thought crossed her hazed mind; the idea of Cinder _wanting _something in return. With one final touch, Ruby came, the pleasure shock waned over her body as she slid down the slippery wall, she yelped a little as her rear contacted the hard floor. That was good, but her body still ached to see Cinder again...

Ruby followed her session with a quick wash up with Cinder's heavenly body wash and shampoo, as she exited the steamed up shower, she kept relishing in the succulent scent of the body wash, reminiscent of exotic spices and cinnamon. The scarlet teen toweled her body down, as she did so her eyes laid on a peculiar looking bottle; Moisturizer.

The crimsonette reached for it, taking some in hand; Ruby wafted the smell, relenting in the sweet flowery scent that emanated from it. As she slathered her body with the cream, Ruby came to the realization that Cinder's unique scent came from the combination of the two, and was one of the first things Ruby took not of upon their 'introduction' the previous night.

She was already getting hot again.

Sighing, Ruby finished moisturizing her body, slipped on her lingerie, and out that oh-so annoying dress back on. She hated wearing that dress, or just dresses in general. Almost as much as the heels she hopelessly picked to go with it.

She wasn't a big fan of going back outside in her dress, but as of now; her options were pretty narrow.

"It'll have to do for now..." She sighed again.

Ruby made her way down the familiar staircase Cinder had drug her up less than 24 hours ago, remembering the fierce grip Cinder had on her. Something that oddly aroused Ruby.

Her feet pitter-pattered down the oak steps until she reached the main floor. A simple open concept layout with the kitchen to the left and the den to the right laden before her. The curtains and blinds were cast shut down here as well, giving the room a now familiar soft incandescent orange glow.

Another familiar scent graced Ruby's senses. The sweet, awakening aroma of coffee. To the far right of the kitchen was a small coffee pot, inside was fresh coffee that Ruby found to be still hot. Her mouth twisted into a grin again at how thoughtful Cinder had been. Folded clothes and fresh coffee? Even her own father didn't do that.

Upon closer inspection of the pot, Ruby noticed a small post-it note laying in the counter just a few inches away. Without second thought Ruby grabbed it, she squinted her eyes at the curvaceous cursive before her; scrutinized each word;

_'Don't forget to lock up. Maybe I'll see you around... -Cinder.'_

"Lock up?" Ruby wondered. She looked to where the note had been found, her eyes almost bugged out in excitement at the small gold key she found sitting in the light granite counter-top.

To anyone it would just look like a normal house key, but for Ruby... it was the confirmation that Cinder was planning for her to return.

And return, she will.

_**######**_

"So you mysteriously just disappear for the evening, and then you plan on disappearing again? What kind of leader are you!?" Weiss shrilled at Ruby. It may be a Saturday, but In Weiss' terms; staying out late on a Friday night was like a social taboo.

But It was strange however, even Yang hadn't left. She, along with Blake, had returned to their dorm room not long after Weiss did. Just shortly before 1 A.M.

Blake didn't seem to mind Ruby's absence too much, and even Yang her own sister; just mouthed: "Let her have some fun." After that they all said their goodnights and went to sleep. So inevitably, Blake and Yang had to deal with an irate heiress upon waking up the next day and finding Ruby still hadn't returned!

The day had gone on like normal, minus Weiss that is. Eventually after reaching their daily limit on 'Weiss Bitching' Blake and Yang had left to find something to do, Yang even mentioned she'd rather 'Sit through one of Port's lectured than to be near Weiss' Blake tagged along just begging to get out of Weiss' earshot.

So that leads us to where we are now. The sun had set on another beautiful evening in Vale and most students had retired for the evening.

_Most._

Weiss continue to lecture Ruby. "I still don't know how they picked you over me for leader, abandoning us like this." Weiss threw her arms up in exhaustion, if there was anyone who could muscle through Weiss' lectures, it was Ruby.

"Weiss it's Saturday! You should go have fun too!" Ruby cheered, she finished the strap on her boots and ruffled out her skirt. "Go find Yang, she's always doing fun stuff."

"Ugh... no." Weiss spat. The realization that Ruby, _once more_, wasn't going to listen. "Fine, whatever, go. But just so you know, if my grade suffers because of y-"

"I get it Weiss." Ruby droned before slipping out the door and leaving the angered heiress to her own devices.

Ruby resisted the urge to use her semblance to get out of Beacon faster and back to that little Maroon bricked building this all started in.

As she ran, Ruby gripped the key in her small palm.

Oh was Cinder in for what she _hoped _would be a surprise.

_**######**_

She lay in bed, her mind mulling over thoughts, ideas, outcomes of said ideas. Running a major crime syndicate kept her mind as sharp as it was cunning. It allowed her to maintain an edge over the enemy, to always be one step ahead, to keep free of... distractions.

Cinder wrapped the covers tighter around her body. Distractions and ideas... there was something, or rather, someone who had become a distraction, an outcome of an idea Cinder had not been expecting;

Ruby.

Cinder motive to do that to Ruby was for just plain and simple entertainment. She hadn't been expecting her emotions _and _her urges to come into play. Sex with Ruby awakened something deep inside her. At the moment, that something was unidentifiable, and maybe in due time It will surface.

But for now...

All Cinder wanted was to see that little red-clad grill again. Her mind vividly remembered how... perfect Ruby's body was, especially for someone of her age. Smooth alabaster skin a perfect creamy white, taut, ample breasts, long sharp legs, and a adorable and affectionate personality.

It was the source of a heat slowly building up inside her.

Now Cinder wasn't in love with this girl, no. But it wouldn't hurt to get to know her on a deeper level.

That pathetic little, innocent red dot had gotten to her...

That was the leading reason she choose to come back here. This small bricked building was just a place she stayed up on her very first arrival to Vale. Now of course, there's an overly large hideout for her to stay in but she'd come here to try her luck and see if Ruby would return.

The fact that it was getting past 1 in the morning screamed, 'No'

She sighed an a disgruntled sigh and shuffled over, intent on going to sleep, there was still a glimmer of hope, but it was fading fast.

_**######**_

She made her way back. Back to that ominous red-bricked apartment building sitting just down the street from the 'Dust Till Dawn' shop. Any old passers-by would just look at the building and assume it was up for foreclosure; it's decrepit bricks a dark rundown maroon, some cracked, others not.

Ruby brushed some of her scarlet highlighted bangs back and gave the black steel front door a once-over. Her lips elicited a nervous groan. The original plan was to be here hours ago, simply charge in and take Cinder by surprise. But that hours leading up to this was a time when her daring and bravado-like attitude alluded her, leaving petty nervousness in its wake.

She managed to scrounge up any confidence left and drug herself back here. Her left palm gripped the gold key tighter and tighter as time went by, it's jagged teeth digging into soft flesh.

_'Good luck to me...' _Ruby failed at trying to give herself a pep-talk. Shakily her palm came up, slipping the key forward and directly into it's socket. Slowly Ruby turned, her sensitive ears picking up the sound of the dead bolt siding back.

'Click!'

It was open, free for her to go inside. Palm clutching the cold, worn down brass doorknob; the scarlet-clad girl twisted again, and with ease the door slid open revealing a familiar sight.

Ruby tip-toed in and stealthily closed the door behind her, she was being quiet on purpose; assuming that Cinder was indeed home.

The room was pitch-dark, curtains still drawn and all lights shut off, giving Ruby the feeling that Cinder really _wasn't _home.

Drawing from memory, Ruby found the staircase in due time and began to escalate up it. The girl reached Cinder's closed door, kicking off her heavy combat boots; Ruby grasped the doorknob like dejavu and pushed gently, praying that the door wouldn't squeak.

Thankfully, it didn't.

Using stealthy moves that mimicked those of a one Blake Belladonna, Ruby crept forward, and as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, they picked up a form laying in bed, soothing breaths emanating from the form. Ruby had to resist squealing in delight at the fact that Cinder _was _here.

_Now for phase two..._

With much of the same stealth, Ruby started to strip down, first her skirt, followed by her corset, and her lingerie and stockings came last. She heaved the small pile of clothing into the corner and swiveled to face the bed.

With much of the same nervousness, the nude crimsonette crept forward not once taking her eyes off of the slumbering Cinder. Her legs contacted the foot of the bed, and so she knelt forward, climbing onto the bed on all fours.

...

Cinder's face scrunched a little, something or someone had awoken her. Evident by the random pitfalls that she could feel around her legs. Wanting to maintain the element of surprise, Cinder cracked an eye open and utilized her peripheral vision to eye the so-called assailant.

She froze...

The assailant was a very nude, and adventurous crimsonette climbing onto the bed.

_'Sneaky girl...' _Cinder mused, she just decided to play along.

For now.

She felt Ruby's hand grip at the sheets covering her shoulders, she was in for a surprise as to what lay underneath.

Within seconds of that thought, the girl yanked the covers back with excessive vigor, revealing Cinder's matching nude form as well.

Deciding it was high time to 'wake up' Cinder rolled onto her back, and locked eyes with the crimson - haired girl.

"So you came back~" She purred.

"Of course I did, I assume that was what the key was for?" Ruby teased.

"Maybe, maybe not." Cinder lurched upright, now a mere inch from Ruby's face. Their noses brushed each-other as they both stared deeply into one another. Determined silver irises gazed into mesmerizing saffron ones in what seemed like a staring contest. Coming closer, Cinder pecked Ruby full on the lips.

"Why don't you show me, hm?" Cinder follower her sentence by laying back down, kicking off the remaining sheets and giving Ruby the full scope of her body. Ruby felt her mouth water at the sight, Cinder's skin was a perfect tone of cream, super smooth and blemish-free. Her beasts were like those of a goddess, and her nethers, perfectly smooth and devoid of any and all hair.

"Well~" Cinder whispered again, smiling at the hypnotized girl ogling her body.

"Uhm... s-sorry?"

Cinder gave Ruby a strange look and begun to laugh, the girls unfamiliarity with there situations was adorable.

Not wanting to be laughed at, Ruby enacted her plan, still on all fours she crawled on top of Cinder and loomed over her bust. Without second thought, Ruby bore down onto Cinder's chest. Exploratory hands roamed Cinder's breasts, the crimson girl kneaded the left and flicked the nipple of the right, causing Cinder to almost visibly strain beneath her.

Ruby took want little incentive that was to further. Gentle massages twisted into intense groping as Ruby slowly got a feel for what Cinder enjoyed. Upping her game, Ruby brought her face down on the swollen right nipple and caressed it with her tongue, putting as much saliva into it as possible. This time Cinder _visibly _strained _and_ gasped.

Ruby bit and sucked at the erogenous flesh, sending Cinder's mind into a deep, pleasuring haze. The redhead bared down on Cinder more. Ruby gasped loudly as she _mistakenly _brushed her already soaked womanhood along Cinder's thigh, coating it in her own aroused essences. As Ruby carried out the kneading of Cinder's supple chest, her fingers crept down the woman's toned abdomen, gliding past her navel. As her hand neared Cinder's core, a mere second passed by and she exchanged glances with Cinder; the woman's face was stricken with passion and lust.

Cinder was fighting herself to just grab Ruby the the neck and put her where she wanted, hell if it came to it she might even beg, beg her to fuck her, to ravage her. She continued grinding up and down Cinder's thigh, the friction between her crotch and those killer legs enough to steadily build pleasure but the slow coating made the grinding smooth, notching down the pleasure for both girls.

"C'mon... enough," Cinder panted.

Ruby took Cinder's command to heart and ceased the kneading of her chest. Using those same, wet and sloppy lips; Ruby trailed kisses down her new lovers body, each wet peck went unnoticed by Cinder as her own body started to glisten with hot, lustful sweat.

Ruby ceased her sloppy kisses and reached Cinder's core, she brushed her nose over the woman's clit, eliciting a soft groan from her. Cinder panted loudly, waning for Ruby to do what she wanted most. They exchanged glances again, this time, the fearful lust that shined in Cinder's glowing eyes, told Ruby that playing around was _definitely _not an option at this point.

Pulling her crotch off of Cinder's knee, Ruby knelt back and begun to grace her hands over Cinder's clit, testing the waters as it were.

Her thumb slipped in, aided by her index and ring fingers in their assault on her lovers clitoris. Cinder groaned loudly this time. The arousal, shame and desire all pushed her to just cry out for more.

Ruby inched her thumb deeper into Cinder's snatch, the walls immediately tightening around the single digit that was followed by the other two. "Ruby~" Cinder squalled. The heat in her loins rose tenfold as Ruby's questionable fingers dug closer to her G-spot.

But it wasn't enough.

Mind washed with lust, Cinder grabbed Ruby by her crimson tresses and forced her face deep into her crotch.

Ruby was frightened at what to do, but somehow she figured it out. Fingers still deep within Cinder's vagina, Ruby addled the ebony-haired woman more with the addition of her small, soft, and wet tongue.

"Fuck! Ruby!" Cinder cried at the tightly knit feeling of pleasure and pain, the addition of Ruby's tongue stretched the sensitive flesh to a hip bucking limit as the exploitative scarlet girl assaulted her nethers.

Cinder's arousal was reaching a fever pitch as the abdominal heat rose, evident of an climax looming down on her.

It was enough.

Ruby pressed the full force of her mouth and fingers into Cinder's glistening pussy. The woman surrendered herself to her lust.

She deserved this.

"RUBY!" she screamed at the top of her oxygen-starved lungs. Ruby immediately tasted Cinder's sweetness, slathering her lips and dripping down her chin.

The final spasms of her orgasm subsided and Cinder collapsed against the bed with a loud thud. Ruby licked her lips and fingers clean before sidling up next to her comatose lover.

"H-How was that?" Ruby asked, nuzzling deeper into Cinder's curves.

"Red...It'll suffice..."

Several minutes past, Ruby waited patiently for Cinder to speak but wanted to give the woman time to recuperate. Instead Cinder grabbed the sheets scrunched up at the base of the large bed. She wrapped Ruby and herself in them, all the while nuzzling her warm skin into Ruby's own; instantly taking the role of big spoon. They lay there for a shirt while; until Cinder noticed something. Something about Ruby.

Her scent...

"Ruby~?" Cinder questioned, pulling the smaller girl closer.

"Y-Yeah Cinder?"

"Did you use my shampoo?"

"Uhm, yes?"

Cinder kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

"How would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" Cinder asked again, the time she gently rubbed Ruby's inner thigh for encouragement.

"T-Tomorrow, sure i guess... why?"

"We haven't even had a proper date, silly girl~"

"Right... date..."


End file.
